The year of the otter
by Tamaka Haru
Summary: because of the ox, the otter got lost to never to be found again. but now she is found and at where she belongs, will she be willing to have the Sohmas as her new family. HxOC
1. Chapter 1

THE YEAR OF THE OTTER

Prologue

By: moon lit kitten

Once upon a time God told the animals "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" hearing this, the ox told his neighbor the otter, the direction to the banquet. The otter got lost and to never to be seen again, but she didn't blame the ox unlike the cat and the rat, because she knew he had a bad sense of direction.

…

"Boiwai Yotsuba, Boiwai Yotsuba please come to the office thank you" Yotsuba was in the middle of class she looked over at the loud speaker. "Ooooh, what did you do now red" the girls her class cooed Yotsuba shrugged and smiled I small smile. Yotsuba Boiwai was a normal fifteen year old girl, with long red hair that went down to her butt, her bangs was normally partly in her eyes. Her eyes were a bright blue. Yotsuba went to an all girl boarding, school in Japan, Mamora Academy. She walked down the hall to the headmaster office; she sucked in some air and opened the door. There was an old man with a long thin bread and bushy eye brows, he looked at her with tired eyes.

"Well, hello there Miss Boiwai" he said from over his book

Yotsuba bowed to him "headmaster what did you called me for"

"We found your family, dear" Yotsuba jolted up "yes we found them"

"Really?" she said breathless he nodded

"Turn out they in Japan to" he chuckle lightly "you will be leaving inedibility"

"What!?" she busted out

"I know it's sad but, they want to see you"

Yotsuba stood there tears rolling down her cheeks. The headmaster walked up to her a pat her on her back. She pulled away from him and ran to her dorm "Yotsuba what's the matter" her fellow classmates called to her worried. "Am leaving" she yelled over her shoulder tears flying.


	2. The Otter strikes …the cat

THE YEAR OF THE OTTER

CHAPTER#1

The Otter strikes …the cat

Yotsuba stood outside of Shigure Sohma's house she took a deep breath and knocked the door '_okay if no one is here I could just go back to school' _Yotsuba nodded _'yeah, that's what I should do'_ she smiled. Yotsuba knocked again but only lighter hoping that no one would hear it, but the door opened and a brown haired girl opened the door, she had a smiled on her face that made her feel welcome. Yotsuba smiled back she reminded her of her old friend Suki, but at school when she first attended it. "You must be Yotsuba, we were waiting for you" she said in a high chirpy voice. _'Will she be living here too?'_ Yotsuba let out a weak smile and went into the house. Yotsuba looked around but she saw no one else

"Where's every one? I head their was four people living here"

"Oh, they went somewhere"

"Oh"

"Well my name is Tohru Honda"

"Hi Miss Honda, my name is Yotsuba Boiwai" Yotsuba bowed

"Hi Yotsuba" Tohru bowed

They looked at each other and laughed.

"We will be sharing a room, okay?"

"Oh it fine I use to share a room back at school"

Yotsuba took her bags up stairs to now her and Tohru's room; it was a fairly big with a full bed next to the wall. She looked up at the, at the ceiling it looked like it was patched up, _'WHAT THE…HELL?'_ She raised an eye brow. Yotsuba was transfix on the big patch trying to figure out what could make the hole, that she never heard the, down stair's door open. _'Maybe it was a big rock' _she looked down at the floor no patch _'no… or was it a bird'_ she scratched her head _'naw… to light, then what made the hole?'_ Their, was a knock on the wall. She jolted out of her thoughts to see Tohru waving at her; Yotsuba looked at her wide eyed, her heart was pumping up a storm.

"Their here" Tohru said

"The ceiling…" Yotsuba pointing up to it

"Oh that was Kyo" Tohru said with a smile

"Kyo…?" Yotsuba said her eye brows knit

Tohru took Yotsuba by the hand and dragged her down the stairs back to the living room. Yotsuba saw three men two around her age and one who looked like he was in his twenties. She looked at the one with the orange hair, he looked like he didn't want to be here at all in other word he had a stick in his ass, her eyes went over to the one who looked like a girl, he was glaring at the stick in ass one. The last one looked like here old teacher, a pervert who couldn't get any no matter how hard he tried.

"Which one is Kyo?" she asked

"I am" said the one with the orange hair

"WHY DID YOU BREAK THE ROOF?" she asked

"WHAT?"

"The roof I never did any thing to you"

"It was in my way"

"For what, I bet you could have taken the door or something"

"No I was in a hurry to beat him" Kyo pointed to Yuki

"Oh well, _**did **_you beat him?"

Kyo muttered something

"What?" Yotsuba said looking at him worried did she hit a nerve?

He muttered something else

"Huh?"

"I SAID NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSNESS!!!!" he said running at her, Yotsuba frost for a second then her first went up fast and hit him in his chin. Their jaw dropped _"she sky uppercut him!"_ They all thought. Yotsuba then kicked him in the side of his face, so much force that he fell over. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure looked at her, she seemed different in a way, they looked at her their, was a blue fire in her turning into red. Yotsuba looked at Kyo her hard eyes softening as she saw him twitched, Yotsuba tilted her head and bend down next to him and smiled. "Don't make me angry okay?" she said in a sweet voice Kyo looked at her "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAZY?" her eyes went hard again, next thing Kyo knew he had a silting pain in his side, she kicked him. Yotsuba was still smiling sweetly.

Shigure noticed a noted at on the floor and picked it up.

_Dear Sir,_

_Thank you for taking in Red (Yotsuba) most likely she would have read and throw away this note already. But if you do get it, we would like you to know that Red is very different, she likes to get her point across. And she has zero tolerance for asses if you have none pleas teach them not to be an ass, so they won't get the crap beaten out of them__.__ Most likely this fell out her pocket when she beating someone she thinks is an ass._

They looked at Yotsuba and Kyo; he was still insulting her which gave her more reasons to think that he an ass, which he was.

_She is a hard worker and would do any thing in her power to help any one who needed it even people she doesn't like. She also multitalented, she a great fighter I bet you know that and good at other stuff to, we will not tell you have ta find out for yourselves._

_Red's old roomy,_

_Suki_

They looked up at Yotsuba, who was now sitting up dusting off her hands and looking satisfied with herself. Kyo was another story he had a red spot under his left eye, and bruises as far as the eye could see. He looks just like what happens when Kagura see's him for the fist time in mouths. Yotsuba muttered something that sounded a lot like "I hate asses". She turned to them and smiled and went up stairs.

"Looks like Kyo gained a new bubby" Shigure said

"Fine with me as long as doesn't come to me all the time" Yuki said

"More fighting?" Tohru said looking at Kyo


	3. Sohma or not Sohma

THE YEAR OF THE OTTER

CHAPTER #2

By: moon lit kitten

Sohma or not Sohma

* * *

"SHE IS NOT STAYING" Kyo yelled

"Why not?" Yuki asked in a cold voice

"BECAUSE SHE IS **NOT** A SOHMA"

"Well she sure has the Sohma fighting sprit" Tohru said in the back ground

"NO! That's Kagura fighting sprit" Kyo said in a sour tone

"Well there is one way to find out for sure" Yuki said

"The hug" Kyo said jumping up "that's it, we get her to hug a Sohma male then BANG he changes"

"But Akito …"

"Akito what he just sent her to us, pulse there's no fourteenth animal if there is what is she … the rat because that is already taken" Kyo said looking at Yuki

"But who?" Tohru asked

"I have the perfect person in mind" Kyo said getting the and dialing a number

"But if she is a Sohma your eating Leeks" Yuki said

"Fine with me"

…

Yotsuba was in the front yard sitting on the porch, looking up at the sun _'to sunny I wish it would rain'_ she thought glaring at the sun. She got up to go back inside when she heard rustling in the bushes, her eye brows knit as watched them. She stepped down and walked over to them it rustled again she took another step. "BOO!" They shouted "AAAAHHH!" Yotsuba yelled Falling backwards on to her butt _'the plants they live!?'_ she wondered wide eyed putting her hand over her heart _'what kind of place is this'_. "Oh sorry did I hurt you?" said a boy coming out of the bushes he had blonde hair and brown eyes _'aw so cute'_ Yotsuba got up "Ah, just a little" she said while dusting off herself.

"Hey Momiji is here" Tohru announced

"Tohru" Momiji said running over to her

"No you don't" said Kyo stopping Momiji in his tracks and hit him on his head

_"I should get out my handy-dandy melt base ball bat and hit Kyo with it. And watch him fly in the air, and if there's blood on my beautiful he shall wash it off. Well that's what he gets for hitting the cute little boy I don't give a damn. Sorry but my, gave a damn is broken that's what I should do."_ Yotsuba thought as she got up, her hand moved to her waist nothing _"damn where it is?"_ Yotsuba sighed and walked over to Kyo and Momiji, Kyo looked at her she looked at him.

"What do you want now?"

"Do you always bully him like that?"

"Bully? He knows that he's not to hug her"

"Why not orange?"

"You of all people should know why"

"…"

"That's it YOU ARE NOT A SOHMA"

"Of course not I'M A BOIWAI" she said making a shaking fist

Momiji looked back and forth between the cat and the otter, he remembers Hatori said that they found another Sohma; he thought that he was plying a joke. There was only twelve not counting the cat but another animal? This really not right, he looked at the red haired girl what animal is she. She looked like a nice person really. She must be the one.

"Uumm, are you the new Sohma?" Momiji asked

"Sohma oh no Yotsuba, Boiwai Yotsuba" she said

"Oh, can I hug you then"

"Um I don't know thinks happen when a guy hugs me"

"Don't worry it just fine" Momiji hugged her, Yotsuba closed her eye expecting to be a red otter. She opened her eyes when no thing happened she looked at her hands there not paws. _'Am not an otter, but why?'_ she looked down at Momiji.

"I didn't change…" Momiji looked up at her

"How silly you can't changed when you hug another cursed Sohma"

"Cursed… am cursed"

"You didn't know?" Yotsuba shook her head "you told her nothing!!!"

_~living area~_

Yotsuba sat there as they told her the story. She had a blank exasperation on her face _'the otter, where's the otter?'_ they looked at her.

"The otter, what happened to the otter?"

"There's no otter"

"But am the otter"

"There's no otter"

"No otter?"

Yotsuba stared into space there was no otter in the story, if there was no such otter then way is she her? Was there a part of the story that wasn't told or was she just a glitch in the Sohma family. Yotsuba looked at them there was her family, her cousins yet she felt as if she didn't belong here just an intruder, inturuding on something she wasn't meant to have a, family. She looked at her at the people, she of kwon her whole life, she's here and yet it doesn't feel right here, something doesn't fit. The cat fitted just perfectly he may have been an outcast but, he belongs.

"We should have a party" Momiji said jumping in Yotsuba's lap

"Party?" she looked down on him

"Yeah, so everyone could met you"

"Met me? Why"

"Don't you want to know the rest of us?"

"Yeah…but…"

"It's settle we're having a welcome Yotsuba Party tomorrow" Momiji said jumping off her lap and leaving the house

"But… I not ready… " Yotsuba whispered to herself _'damn'_

~Yuki and Kyo~

The rat looked at the cat

"Stewed or sired fried?"

Kyo gulped and ran to is room closed the door with a click.

"Stupid cat" Yuki said going to his room


	4. Yotsuba’s secret life

CHAPTER #3

Yotsuba's secret life

moon lit kitten: Sorry for the long wait ^.^;

Yotsuba looked up at the ceiling _'stupid family'_ she thought as she rolled over Tohru had left to go shopping since she's doing most of the cooking for the party. She rolled till she hit the dresser she stared at the wood _'how am I going to get myself out of this one?'_ she sat up and put on a white dress shirt _'not like I don't want the party'_ she tucked it in her skirt _'but I have things to do today'_ she put her hair in a bun and finish the outfit with a suit jacket. She picked up her briefcase and slowly walks down stairs. She saw no one for now it a short distance from the stair to the front door hope bloomed in her chest. Yotsuba took off racing to the door fast as a grey hound on the track then someone tell step in front of it, Yotsuba's eyes widen as a silent scream escape her lips. She fell back on her butt and looked and saw gray eye and _'what the hell white and black hair, who has HAIR like that?'_ she got up and stared for a brief moment then ran pass him. Haru looked at her then went in to the living room and sat on the couch when Yuki came down.

"Your early… did you see her?" he asked

"She has red hair?" Haru reposed

"Yeah"

"Then yes"

…

Yotsuba stood in front of her editor's office and sighed _'I better make this quick'_ she thought as she knocked the door. She stood back no answer she knocked again still on answer "oh come on!!!" she said kicking the door "Miss Boiwai that's not very lady like" she froze at the voice Yotsuba slowly turn around to she Sada Evens she married an American who came here to live with her. Sada hair was also in a bun she was also wearing a woman dress suit.

"Well you're here finally" Sada said opening the door

"Am here what about you huh?" Yotsuba said to the older woman

"Well I work here so I don't have to answer you" she said with a smirk

"Oh come on" Yotsuba said "any ways let get this over with"

"What the rush?"

"Party"

"Yotsuba am very disappointed in you, YOU want to rush this so you can go too some PARTY!! You should know better they'll be more"

"No! It's nothing like that"

"Really now"

"Yeah my family, they found me and they are toughing a party for me"

"REALLY am so happy for you" Sada said clapping her hands together then her face went serious "let's get to work" Yotsuba's face broke into a smile "show me the goods"

Yotsuba smiled as she gave Sada the shitae Sada looked through it her face immediately brighten up "OGM YOTSU" she yelled Yotsuba was so taking back that she almost fell out of her chair "wha is that bad?" she said really to bow "BAD, BAD this could be the best volume yet" Sada said flipping through the pages Yotsuba smiled proudly "this is the best manga, and it's all because of you the BEST mangaka" Yotsuba was beaming with happiness "oh come, on Kuri's way isn't that good" Sada looked at her "don't be so modest hun it is, no go have fun"

Yotsuba smiled "do you want to come?" Sada shook her head "I wish that I could but I got work, but do this bring them next time?" Yotsuba nodded.

…

"Damn I knew it was to good to be true" Yotsuba said carrying a huge bag of fan mail "no way in hell she would let me get off that easily" she opened the front door to see Kyo he glared at her "where in the hell were you?" she grumbled and walk pass him "hey listen to me" Yotsuba shot him a death glare that said 'if you want to live then stay away' she pulled her bag up the stairs to her room_ 'I have to read all of this and resend them' _it wasn't a big problem some of her fans was just scary. Yotsuba undress and put something much more comfortable on she sat down on the floor and began her work of the crazed fan letters. She didn't know how long she sat there but her butt hurts. Yotsuba got up and went down stairs she passed some people on the way to the kitchen then when she came back she heard "OMG don't you just love Kuri's way?" Kagura said holding a copy of HER MANGA "yes I do" Kisa also said also a holding copy. _'I have fans and their so close to me? This is great!'_ Yotsuba smiled walking pass them she was on her way up the stairs when Shigure announce her to the house.

"Welcome one and all, where here to see our new family member YOTSUBA BOIWAI"

"YATSUBA BOIWAI!!!" both Kagura and Kisa yell

"oh shit" Yotsuba said as they ran towards her.


End file.
